


Officially Yours

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iris?” Joe called again<br/>“Coming dad, hold on!” she said<br/>Iris gave him a look of cautiousness. “Not now. Please?” she insisted “I promise I’ll tell him tonight. Okay?”<br/>“Alright” he sighed kissing her forehead before he flashed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Yours

“You’re staring” she mumbled half asleep trying to block the sun shining into her eyes.

Barry blushed and looked down “No I wasn’t”

“My mistake” she whispered softly trying to fall back asleep. But she could feel his gaze following her face and it made her skin feel warm. She felt his eyes trace her temple, ears, cheek and nose until it finally rested upon her lips and she smiled.

“Stop it” she growled softly

“I’m not doing anything”

“Sure you're not.”

Barry could see the eye roll on her lips and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Can you blame me?” he whispered reaching out to touch her forearm

“Bear” she fussed

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get use to waking up next to you Iris. You’re so beautiful in the morning. I mean you’re always beautiful to me, but in the morning you’re just so-…I could watch you sleep all day”

Iris’s lips curled into a half smile and she couldn't help but fluster. Ever since her and Barry started dating, there were these subtle things he did like just watching her sleep, staring at her through the corner of his eye when he thought she wasn’t looking and breathing on her neck that unraveled her. Like she didn’t really know love until it was with him. The touch of his skin, the sweet things he would say to her, and god did she love him.

“Well could you try? It's distracting” she teased dropping her forearm

“Distracting huh? And why is that?” he grinned

“You know why!”

“Mmm but I don’t think I do Miss West. I think you will need to wake up and remind me  why my gaze is so distracting to you”

Iris blushed a deep scarlet but wasn’t quite done trying to sleep yet. “Eh, I don't like it that much” she smirked

Barry raised his eyebrow and continued to stare at her.

“Is that right? Hmm. I guess I’ll just go to work and let you sleep then”

“Don’t you dare. she commanded too quickly tugging at his wrist “I-I like it.”

Barry smiled as he turned back to nuzzle his face in her neck interlacing their fingers above her head. She inhaled sharply turning her head to give him better access.

“I knew it.” he smiled cockily against her neck

“Mmm. You know me well Barry Allen.”

“Always have Iris West” he whispered against her neck “Always will.”

She smiled eyes still closed feeling the softness of his lips on her neck. Barry Allen was her boyfriend. God that felt strange to say. Yet easy at the same time. It had barely been 3 weeks since they made it official but it felt years. The way she knew him, the way he knew her, nothing could have been more perfect. Her eyes fluttered open to see his deep hazel-green eyes staring at her and she couldn’t have asked for a better way to wake up.

‘Iris?’ Joe called from outside her door

_Well, almost nothing._

“Shit. Bear you have to go.” she panicked, wide-eyed and fully awake now.

“Iris, come on, he’s going to find out sooner or later”

“Not like this he’s not!” she shrieked in a hush tone trying to keep her calm while throwing a shirt at Barry and trying to find her cover up.

“Babe. Just stay calm. I’m sure you dad would be fine seeing me in your room. I mean it's not like we grew up together or anything.”

“Don’t be smart Bear. It’s different and he will know.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” he asked standing behind her, his hands now on her shoulders. “I mean he’s practically known how we felt about each other before we even knew!”

Iris’s voice lowered to a whisper. ‘I know baby, but I just want to tell him officially okay?’ She turned herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his. “And when I mean officially I mean at a nice calm dinner, not me half naked and you shirtless in my bed.” she kissed nuzzling his neck as she caved into him

Barry chuckled. “He’s lucky you’re only half naked Iris. Because a few seconds later and I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from taking off your cami and  kissing every inch of your skin”

Iris felt her knees nearly crumble to the ground and she was glad that he was holding her ”Barry!” she blushed

“Iris?” Joe called again

“Coming dad, hold on!” she said

Iris gave him a look of cautiousness. “Not now. Please?” she insisted “I promise I’ll tell him tonight. Okay?”

“Alright” he sighed kissing her forehead before he flashed out.

**************************************************************************

  
Iris opened the door to see Joe heading out with his coffee mug in hand.

“What's up dad?” she asked trying not to look too nervous

“Have you seen Barry? He wasn’t in his room and I didn’t hear the shower or anything this morning.”

“No. Sorry dad. I haven’t. Maybe he got an early start”

“Hmm maybe. Well if you see him can you tell him to meet me at Broadway & Nash?”

“Will do” she smiled

Joe smiled as he began to walk away.

“Um dad?” she called looking down her nerves getting the best of her

“Yes sweetie?”

“Can we have dinner tonight, just the two of us? I have something I need to tell you.”

“Everything okay baby girl?” he asked a look of worry sweeping across his face

“Of course daddy! I just have something to share that’s all.”

“Alright, sounds good. Tonight at 6 work?”

“See you then.” she smiled giving him a quick kiss on his cheek

Joe walked down the stairs and out the front door before Iris could finally take a breath. She had to tell her dad that her and Barry were dating. Not that he would be surprised or anything but her dad had always been so supportive of the two of them finally being together that she wanted him to hear it from her and not because he walked in on them or anything. At least she had a whole 12 hours to think about how she would do it she thought before hopping in shower.

**************************************************************************

Iris spent the latter part of the day researching for a new story but she wasn’t able to focus much. She found a few good articles that may have turned into something but nothing she wanted to chase after. Just as she closed her laptop and walked into the kitchen she felt a rush of wind behind her. She stilled for a moment. “Easy day baby?”

“Easier than most” he answered following her gaze as she walked around the kitchen getting ready to cook. She took the teflon pan out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove. She could feel his gaze on her skin and it took all her control not to drop the plates she was reaching for.  

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop” he said dropping his gaze

She grinned “No don’t stop. I’ve missed it”

He smiled as he placed a sweet kiss against her forehead and sighed.

“I’m sorry I’ve had to work in Starling City so much this week. I would have rather been here with you” he whispered stroking her jawline with his thumb

“I know Bear. It’s okay”

“But it's not Iris. We have been together for almost 4 weeks now and I’ve spent 2 of those weeks coming home to you already asleep”

Iris shrugged. “You’re a good guy Barry Allen. I can only love you more for putting the needs of others before yours”

He felt his breathing hitch. If he wasn’t sitting on the counter he would have fallen down. _Love? Did she just say she loved me?_ His stare zeroed in on her lips and she turned bright red.

“I mean...I-actually no I don’t mean anything else. I love you Barry” she finished. Plain and simple, there it was, and she meant it with all her heart. He jumped down and  whisked her up into his arms sealing her lips with his.

“I love you too Iris” he whispered but his eyes couldn’t leave hers. He found her lips again hard and yearning afraid that if he broke the kiss the moment would be lost forever.

“You okay baby?” she pulled away breathless

“Of course love, why?”

“Well if you kiss me any harder I might just need CPR.” she chuckled “Not that I’m complaining in the least.” she assured

“S-sorry.” he pulled away “I’ve just waited so long to hear you say that. It just felt like a dream”

“I know baby. I know. But hey she stammered pulling his chin up to hers You never have to wait again. I promise you Bear. I’m yours now.”

Tears stung his eyes _Mine huh?_ Well in that case he smirked and pulled her back into his embrace, his lips in her hair as his hands traced his way down her flawless curves before settling on her hips. His lips brushed against her skin from her temples down to her cheek just before they found her lips the front door opened.

“Iris?” Joe called

Barry groaned deep and throatily for having his moment interrupted, while Iris chuckled, “Only a little bit longer Bear, then he will know and we don’t have to keep this secret anymore. Trust me this is just as frustrating to me…”

“Doubt it” he scoffed before speeding off.

“Hi baby” Joe called peaking into the kitchen. “Have you started dinner yet?”

“No not yet, sorry dad, I’ve been..uh distracted” she finished feeling Barry’s gaze on her cheek from the pantry. He blushed.

“I figured you would be tired from writing all day so I got us Thai. Hope that is okay.”

“Aww it’s perfect. Thanks dad. I’ll set the table”  

Iris practically ran around setting the table and getting everything ready. She didn’t know why she was so nervous to have this talk with him. I mean it wasn’t like she was asking his permission to have sex with Barry. But still she felt guilty sneaking around behind her dad’s back, especially when he was always supportive of her happiness.

Five minutes into dinner Joe asked her what was up. She didn’t know where to begin without having it seem like she’s been hiding it from him. But she had been.Not because she had been ashamed or because she didn’t know how to tell him. But because she wanted it to just be between her and Barry and not the entire world for once.But her dad wasn’t the entire world and he deserved to know. So she began

“Well um...so you remember the night that I threw the party for Henry?”

“Yes”

“Okay well Barry sort of asked me out. And I said yes” she paused waiting for his reaction

“And?”

Iris smiled a little “And now we’re sort of together” she finished

“I know” Joe said proudly

“Wait what do you mean you know?”

Joe laughed “You two are anything but subtle Iris. I mean I’ve always known the way Barry looks at you but lately you look at him like I always knew you would”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? I’ve been rooting for you two since you were 11 years old Iris. No one will love you more than that boy, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Iris put down her fork and got up and hugged her dad. “I love you daddy!”

“I love you too Iris”

She was so relieved she wanted to jump up and down but she calmed herself and finished her dinner. Just as she was about to get up to take the plates to the sink Joe met her gaze

“Oh and Iris?”

“Yea?”

“Next time I come to your room in the morning, please tell Barry to hide in the closet instead of using his speed” he chuckled

Iris felt her entire body freeze and her cheeks flush burnt scarlet. “Yes daddy”

Iris practically ran into the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. Before she had time to form a coherent thought Barry’s arms were wrapped around her “I told you he knew”

Iris turned to face him “I guess I’m not good at hiding when I’m in love with someone”

Barry felt a slow smile sweep across his face as his whole body tightened, caving into hers “No Iris West. You most certainly are not” ...


End file.
